Helia Ordin
An Admiral of Sabbatholm, she is the leader of all the Sabbatholm fleets. Background She joined the military to distance herself from her family's crime syndicate. She disliked the corruption, and wanted to be a good example for soldiers. He family didn't really care either way, and figured that, even if she didn't give her family any favors, they could use her name. She thought that she always had risen in the ranks thanks to her skill and command. Biography When she achieved Admiralty, she purged many of her officers until she got people she believed were no touched by corruption. When the Estellion Sky Empire invaded, she was cornered into defending the capitol. There, she met Siegfried Zeighandler, a swordsman defending himself against ECHO members. She was touched by his violence and sincerity and she asked him to join the navy and fight for her. Helia promised him a lot of strong opponents for him to fight, as well as fame he would require if he wanted to attract a battle with one of the Heaven's Blades. She participated in The Siege of Keystone City, and defeated the ECHO forces with the help of Siegfried. She led half her airships around the main force via a smugglers entrance. Helia then bombarded their position at night. When ECHO had reorganized and counterattacked, she sent Siegfried down to kill any and all leadership that he discovered. He did it well, and she felt right in trusting him. When the airships accompanying ECHO forces sortied, she had the other half attack from the smuggler's pass. The pincer attack was a little messy, but she had victory. The rest of the war saw her pushing back assaults and crippling fleets. Of twenty engagements after the Siege of Keystone City, she won thirteen, the rest she deemed 'strategic retreats'. When her superiors discussed who they should send as commander in the Pillar Alliance, she was the obvious choice. They gave her the One Last Chance Fleet, Sabbatholm's most advanced fleet, to command. She accepted her post with pride and asked that Siegfried Zweihandler be put under her command as a Rear Admiral. That too was accepted. It did not take long for her to take a prominent role. She captured at least ten Sky Island Systems during her invasions, including Rampart Supreme, Aozora Year and Aelia Quiche. Aozora Year was the government capital of South Arc and dealt a major blow to the Northern Ring, where she was sent by the Pillar Alliance command. When she heard that the Nadir had rebuilt her fleets, she got mad. She moved her fleet, against Fleet Admiral Gil Colin Graham's strategic counsels. Against her, Celestia arrayed Faust the Lightning Barrel. Faust played upon her feelings of inferiority and caused her to act aggressively in the battle known as Death of the Moon. He led her into a trap, while maneuvering his troops successfully against hers. Helia Ordin was forced to retreat, and she did not take that well. Gil Colin Graham and the The 12 Pillars in command sent her back up to the Northern Ring. This was shameful to her and she resented the commanders for it. Very soon after, she was challenged by Admiral Armstrong with the Howitzer Fleet. He attempted to use the same tactics as Faust, but failed as she was far to furious for it to work again in the same way. She defeated Armstrong by ramming her ship into his, killing him. This very nearly killed her, and left the One Last Chance Fleet without a Capital ship. Vice Admiral Valkin Werer took over command while she was healing. Under Helia's suggestions, Valkin Werer scattered the fleets, with orders to gather supplies and stir up resentment against the Estellion Sky Empire. She then went to Rampart Supreme, where the Pillar Alliance had created a base, to heal and plan a new. She believes that the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak will be an ally eventually, and has sent letters trying to persuade him to join the Pillar Alliance through a trader from the Flavian Triangle. Recently, she had become very dissatisfied with the way the Pillars run things. In the year 9999, she, Gil Colin Graham (who she had forgiven) and Witha the Handsome created the Delegation of the Three Nations. She sent Valkin Werer to most of the negotiations for the Triple Power Treaty, opting instead to assault several smaller Sky Islands before the treaty took affect. Appearance Hair slicked back, she always wears a military style cap when on duty. She also keeps her military garments on at all times, since the conflict with the Estellion Sky Empire. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Sabbatholm Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Counterattack of the Nadir